war of the three worlds
by Can't Believe I'm Not Dead Yet
Summary: It's been 15 years since Ciel was pronounced dead to the much has changed since when Sebastian and Ciel return it is a shock to them to see the hell that has become ey find out the reapers are losing badly and Grell's health has taken a turn for the worse.Will they held the reapers or will they be the end of the grim reapers after all? Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Contains dark themes: eg mentions of rape, physical abuse and drug abuse. It might be moved up to M rated later on. OOCness, sorry about that.

Sumary: It's been 15 years since Ciel was pronounced 'dead' to the world. So much has changed since then. So when Sebastian and Ciel return it is a shock to them to see the hell that has become London. They find out the reapers are losing badly and that Grell's health has taken a turn for the worse. Will they held the reapers or will they be the end of the grim reapers after all?

* * *

" Lord are you sure you want to continue to London?" Sebastian asked his master. " After all everything has changed." Ciel turned away from the window to look at his butler.

" Thank you Sebastian for pointing out the obvious. I know it has changed but it is time I return home." Ciel snapped. Sebastian just lowered his head breaking eye contact with his temperamental master.

" Of corse my lord." He replied a smile gracing his lips.

" I wonder if that red mess has keeled over and died yet." Ciel said out loud.

" Most likely sir London is in a state of a war between reapers, demons and angels." Sebastian told Ciel.

" Oh really this should be interesting then." Ciel stated.

Thirty miles out of London people had bars across the windows on their houses and Brass instead of wooden doors. Their was a few dints in the floor from an accident here and there but the damage only got worse as they edged closer to their destination. Most of the buildings in london had been burnt to the floor or had chunks missing from them. Their was no movement. Ash covered the floor and every surface. Sebastian helped his master out of the carriage. Ciel gasped at the view, a new fire slowly dying down in the background catching his attention. Tears built up in his eyes. There was a few skeletons of humans on the floor, and a few newly killed ones. One in particularly caught Ciel's eye. The body, no girl, was wearing a pink dress. Ciel wandered over and turned the body to see who it was.

" Elizabeth." Ciel said allowing one tear to fall.

" Who's their!?" Someone shouted.

" Now now ..." The second one was cut off by a coughing fit." Mr Spears *cough* there's no need to be so harsh. It's only a two low ran-" The second person sounded so familiar yet so different.

" You fool I told them you wasn't ready to be dismissed. It isn't going to be happy if I don't get you back." The first person or William snapped.

" S-sorry Mr Spears. I was just saying it's only two low ranking demons, nothing we can't handle even with out our death scythes." The second person finally said weakly.

" Come. We'll quickly check then let's get you back, he'll be worrying about you." Ciel wanted to panick, they was coming to them and they clearly didn't want to be friendly. Ciel knew he needed to talk to him. The two people talking soon wandered around the corner. Their dubbel, green, iris' and glasses gave away they was reapers. The first one in sight had black hair that reached half way down his neck. He was wearing a suit with a black tie. A scar ran down what was view able of his neck. The second was a smaller man, with two colored hair. The man was dragging a lawnmower along. The smaller man was leaning heavily on the taller. There was also a third one, a man in a tall black hat with long grey hair covering his eyes. Sebastian's eyes widened at the recognition of the reapers.

" Ah Mr William T. Spears, would you please explain what is going on here?" Sebastian asked politely. Ciel stood there in shock, in front of them was two grim reapers. They were both demons, should they not be attacking each other.

" I will if first you answer two questions. I might tell you then depending on your answers. My first question is, Do you work with the demons or angels? My second is which side do you choose to fight on ?" William told Sebastian. Sebastian looked at his young master.

" We will not be fighting with the demons if that is what you are thinking." Sebastian replied, he knew they needed to worm their way into the reapers headquarters to find out what was going on. " We will fight with you."

" Follow me." William said before stalking off, the other two following calmly behind. Sebastian and Ciel followed. Eventually they stopped.

" We will transport you to our dispatch now. Keep a good grip on us or you will be lost." William grabbed Ciel's arm before fazing out to the reapers hide out. Ronald grabbed Sebastian before following suit.

They landed in the dispatches office area. Desks where in lines on the left side of the room, with the right side a carpeted area with a sofa and coffee machine. Undertaker was talking to one of the reapers, a look of relief spread over his features. He quickly whispered something to Will who turned and looked at them.

" Come with me, the undertaker and Ronald. There is someone who we must speak to and I don't trust demons to wander around on their own." William said coldly before stalking off in the left direction. Ronald followed briskly behind, the undertaker taking the easier option of fazing there. Sebastian sighed and followed also knowing Ciel would follow behind. As they walked Sebastian noticed the walls had become a pale grey color. There was the aesthetic smell of a hospital which told his they was in the medical wing. All doors was white with dark green writing except for one. This door was black with a grey pattern on the bottom with red righting, but this was not the door that was pushed open by Will, in fact the door Will was at was at the bottom of the corridor.

The room they walk into was almost completely empty except for a light blue sofa and a vase with blue flowers on the window sill, the fire was still burning showing someone was in fact in the apartment type place. Will knocked on a door on the left wall. A replied was mumbled before William pushed the door open. There was two reapers laid in the bed, one was laid against the head bord, this one looked healthy, the other was laid against the reaper who was resting against the headboard.

" This reaper is Alan Humphries. He along side seven other reapers where captured by angels. Only three survived fully the others wear turned into a vegetable state or can no longer perform the job correctly due to having no control over the blader or other vital organs. Alan was lucky he was infected with a strange viruse that our health center is working on a cure for now. He however is not the one I was scared to death for." William said his voice going quitter towards the end. Alan said something to the other reaper who politely asked them to leave. They soon left the room and went towards the colorful door. William pushed the door open without knocking giving Sebastian the impression that he knew this reaper well.

The walls inside the room was a pale brown, it was matched up with a dark brown patterned carpet, giving it a warm feel to it. On the front wall there was a large window with a windowsill big enough for two people to sit on, the fire was on the wall to the right of this with a door next to it, and on the left wall was a two doors. Will walked up to the closest one to the window on the left side and knocked on it softly. It looked like it used to be a dining room or something to that effect.

" M'lady said you can all come it." The undertaker said threw the door.

" I will warn you now. This reaper was hurt very badly. Though he will hopefully return to dutie though if his infection gets worse he will not be returning. If that happens the likely fact is he will probably die from it."

" I will tell you now, he is an abuse and rape victim." Ronald Knox said softly. Will pushed the door open. This room had three light brown walls with one wall papered with a red pattern on it, the carpet was a warm pale brown making the red stand out brightly, there was a sofa on the back wall as you walk into the room and the window was on the opposite wall to the sofa. There was a door opposite the left of the sofa, which was pushed against the wall that had the door they just walked through on. The undertaker was sat on the left side of the sofa with one leg on the floor the other running down the length of the back of it,with a red mass held tightly to his chest. Ciel could just make out, red hair, sharp shark like teeth and double green iris'. Sebastian couldn't hide the gasp that came from him as realisation dawned on him, the reaper who was so badly hurt was Grell Sutcliff. The reaper, no Grell said something to the undertaker who moved and stood up. He helped the weak death god of the sofa and towards William and Ronald.

Grell smiled weakly before pulling both William and Ronald into a hug. The undertaker was still supporting Grell heavily. Grell said something to the undertaker who shock his head vigorously, Grell just sighed and leaned on his more.

" Grell. I understand you're in a lot of pain so we will leave you with the undertaker. I will come around later to check on you and to get you report." William said. " Would you like me to bring Sebastian and Ciel so you don't have to tell the tale twice ?" William asked Grell clearly concerned. Grell nodded. " If you have gone to sleep when we return it does not matter I will send Eric in the morning. Your health is much more important than a report at this minuet in time." With that they all exited the room.

" He's one of the lucky ones. Some of the other reapers have been turned into a vegetable like state and was... well forced to pass on. Some of the others can't even tell if their blader is full. Alan although still has full use of his body, mind and can tell us everything a normal reaper can will not be returning to any physical work. Though he his getting better he is far from recovery. For the past seven months he has been a full-time resident in the hospital. Due to the war though he hasn't been able to get the proper help that he needs. Eric has been here with the reaper for the past six months when the war started to keep him safe. Shamefully if the war doesn't end soon, Alan will not be getting the proper medication needed. Then there's Grell who was returned to us only two nights ago. The hospital is doing everything they can to stop the infection spreading, but to get rid of it he'll need an operation that we can't perform because we don't know when the next attack will be or who it'll becoming from. I fear for their lives they both need high-end operations, Grell to sort the infection that is currently residing in the wounds on his chest, arms, neck and maybe somewhere else. Alan needs a operation to remover the effected parts of his internal organs" Will said looking at the floor. " That is why we need your help. If you don't help us win this war Grell, Alan and many more from all three sides will die. I can't believe it came down to this but, Sebastian, and Ciel will you help us fight this war?"

* * *

A/N: Well what do ya's think? love it? hate it? got some tips? just let me know. This is in fact my seconds fanfic so it won't be all that great.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for the length of this one. In the future I am going to try to write shorter chapters with less dialog and more description as well as update more. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the mistakes here.

Also a great big extra special thanks to those who reviewed. Thank you to those who Fraved of followed this story.

* * *

Sebastian slowly walked through the reapers HQ. He couldn't believe it. In under an hour he had seen enough wounded, ill or dying reapers to have sympathy for the steadily decreasing race. What got to him more was that they didn't want to win the war, or to wipe the other races of the face of the three worlds but simply have this war over and nurse there ill back to health. What had angered him the most was in fact Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian almost growled at the thought of the spoilt brat.

_**"That is why we need your help. If you don't help us win this war Grell, Alan and many more from all three sides will die. I can't believe it came down to this but, Sebastian, and Ciel will you help us fight this war?"**_ _Sebastian looked at the reaper with concern for them._

_******" No." **Ciel said simply.**" Your reaper cause nothing but problems for me when I was still human and I don't even know the other one. Why should I help you now? Anyway you'll be doing some good letting that red annoyance die. Sebastian you are free to do as you please, so long you do not get in my way. If you chose to stay and help them then fine if you wish to follow me that is also fine." **__Sebastian got down on to one knee and put his hand over his chest with his head bowed. _

_**" I'm sorry my lord but I can not follow you out of this HQ. It is time you learn to stand on your own."**__ Sebastian said softly before turning to will. __**" I would be honoured if you allow me to help fight for and save the two severally ill reapers." **__Sebastian said looking Will in the eyes. _

Yes Sebastian the demon had offered his help to the reapers and Ciel had escorted out with his butler.

A few days later Grell was up and walking around like a normal reaper. His future was looking up slightly. He still couldn't walk without limping, though today was his check up so highly likely no one would see him today. Sebastian stayed away from the hospital quarters unless William sent him their to really a message to the hospital guards down there. Such as today, there was screaming coming from down the hall, well the check ups on the patients clearly wasn't going well. He noticed the Eric sat in the waiting area, clearly waiting to go see someone. Sebastian decided to go talk to the upset reaper.

**" Ya know somethin' I never once in all the three worlds 'ought William woul' ask a demon fer help." **Eric said to Sebastian noticing him approaching.

**" I take it the nurses are seeing to Alan then." **Sebastian said cautiously.

**" Yeah, the check ups are painful cause of wha' they have ta do. Grell's just had 'is. Quite funny actually 'e'll wake the hospital wing up screaming in 'is sleep but when they go in and purposely cause pain to see how the infections are not a squeak." **Eric said continuing the mindless chit-chat.

**" It seems like that. I am truly sorry for what the angels did to him. I don't really understand how it feels, after all I am a demon. Your more human than I have ever been, in fact I've never felt so many emotions at any point in my life that I have these past four days, but I will say this now. I am not going to turn my back on you all. You, the reapers are the closest thing I've ever had to friends and their wounded. I will not allow Alan or Grell to die, I will promise you now." **Sebastian said meaning every word of it. Sebastian dismissed himself. He need to see Grell tonight. He was worn out, after running around the hospital explaining what Will had said to every nurse. He quickly ran of to find William and get his shifts for the remainder of the day. Which was all day and the undertaker was taking over at night.

* * *

**"That is why we need your help. If you don't help us win this war Grell, Alan and many more from all three sides will die. I can't believe it came down to this but, Sebastian, and Ciel will you help us fight this war?" **Sebastian looked at the reaper with concern for them.

**" No." **Ciel said simply. **" Your reaper cause nothing but problems for me when I was still human and I don't even know the other one. Why should I help you now? Anyway you'll be doing some good letting that red annoyance die. Sebastian you are free to do as you please, so long you do not get in my way. If you chose to stay and help them then fine if you wish to follow me that is also fine." **

Ronald looked at the demon butler, would he help? After all Ciel was right Grell was nothing more than an rebelling reaper that annoyed everyone. The look Sebastian was giving them, one of concern allowed Ronald at least a small bit of hope that Sebastian would help them, just maybe. Sebastian got down on to one knee and put his hand over his chest with his head bowed.

**" I'm sorry my lord but I can not follow you out of this HQ. It is time you learn to stand on your own." **Sebastian said softly before turning to William.** " I would be honoured if you allow me to help fight for and save the two ill reapers." **Sebastian said looking Will in the eyes. A smile graced Ronald's lips, maybe they could just save his friends. Ciel looked at his butler.

**" Sebastian stand up. I hope you survive this war and maybe we will met again. I have enjoyed some of the times we have spent with each other and came to think of you as a friend of some sort, but now it is time for our paths to go separate ways I hope you understand why I do not find reason to help the reapers." **Ciel said before turning and leaving the room. He was walking for a straight half an hour when he realised something. He didn't know the bloody way out.

" Are you lost little demon?" A frighteningly familiar voice asked. Ciel froze where had he head that voice before. **" Oh dear I guess Hannah and Claude was right you won't be helping the reapers after all. Oh well I had my money with Timber and Thompson, I though you actually had a heart. Hear I though at least Bard, Mei-rin and Finny would know their master but I guess I was wrong." **The names Bard, Finny and Mei-rin give Ciel all the will power in the world to turn around and see if his suspicions was right. Yes, they was, be cause their stood the one and only Alois _fucking_ Trancy.

His appearance we much like Grell's and somewhat similar to Ronald's now. He still adorned his purple coat that he had grown so fond of. His hair was still blond but longer like Grell's, not as long but still long. The bottom of his hair purple. He wore his normal attire of green vest and purple coat. The only difference was the was now wearing tight trousers but still had his knee-high boots. His glasses the same shape as Ronald's but purple instead of black. The big black bow had been replaced by a black tie.

**" I thought I heard an annoying voice." **Ciel commented trying to annoy the elder boy up.

**" Oh did you never mind. I suppose Claude was right he does know his own type when he sees them. You have no heart at all do you? I mean come on, Grell did save your ass when you was caught be the angle without him Sebastian wouldn't have been there to save you. Then there's that time when Claude stole your soul and merged our's together, Grell helped save you there and you can't even help save his life now but your butler can. Just goes to show you the Phantomhives don't know how to pay their debts of." **Alois said calmly. **" Come on I want to show you to someone, then I'll take you back to what's left of you mansion." **Alois said signalling him to follow him.

**" Can I see my servants again ?" **Ciel asked he wanted to make sure they was okay.

**" Well Finny and Brad will be on patrol with Pluto. You might see Mei-rin though I don't know, she works as a nurse with Hannah now." **Alois replied. Ciel could now see Alois' hair now reached his mid-back. He could tell the two reapers he had been around. His eyes were still blue but had a green ring around them. Ciel realised they was going into another medical wing. It didn't take to long for Ciel to realise they was in the childs wing, more correctly the baby's wing. He continued to follow Alois' until the older boy stopped and pushed a door open. In the room was three cribs each with an almost newly born baby. All was sleeping. Ciel followed Alois' around to the furthest crib.

**" This one is Mei-rins and Bard's child. Non of us thought that she was gonna survive, but she did. Though she's working now she should be in here looking after her child. I'm watching them all in here for her so when she has to come find me she can see her baby. Same with Bard. That one's Hannah's and William's." **Alois' said pointing to the second crib in the room. **"That was defiantly a strange pairing but alas we all let it be, after all who are we to judge. Again they should be here looking after them not some nurse. The last one is going to the triplets. Her parents died so she had to be placed into a family who better than the triplets. They always wanted a child be are contracted to Hannah so aren't allowed a mate." **Just then the door was pushed open and Mei-rin stepped in. She looked the same as the last time Ciel saw here.

**" Um... Alois are you going to take you medication today or do I need to go find Finny to restrain you?" **Mei-rin asked unsure, not even acknowledging Ciel.

**" I'll take it." **Alois replied quickly walking over to Mei-rin and taking the medication. Mei-rin told him to go lay down and quickly left the room. **" Well Ciel it's time I was showing you out so I can go sleep for a while." **Alois said opening the door and allowing Ciel to walk out. Ciel felt a wave of guilt was over him, Alois was leaning heavily on the wall. **" Sorry my medication really takes it out of me, it really needs improving." **Alois explained.

**" Alois I want to help. I understand better now why you need the help. I'm sorry I said I wouldn't but I've change my mind. Can I stay and help now?" **Ciel asked the taller blond. Alois looked on in shock.

* * *

The undertaker curled up with Grell once again after he had been allowed back in. Grell sighed contently, curled up in bed with someone who actually cared about him, nothing could get better. Well other than being back to full health but that was far off. Grell allowed his eyes to flutter closed, his head resting on the undertaker's chest. He could feel the undertaker's chest move with every breath and hear his heart beating in its soft rhythm It was calming to Grell. The undertaker rested his head on Grell's. He kissed the long red hair softly before speaking.

**" I can't stay here tonight I have a shift." **He mumbled in to the red hair. Grell moved back slightly to look up at the elder reaper. He sighed quietly and moved away from the undertaker. He wasn't going to beg like he did the other nights he had shifts. No, tonight he'd just let him go. As strange as it was for Grell to just let him go the undertaker didn't want to upset him anymore than needed. So he left quickly and quietly. There was a bad feeling running threw his body, something was off, not quite right something bad was going to happen tonight. He could only hope it wasn't anything to do with Grell. He stopped his fast walking down the corridor, but what if it was something to do with him? He'd left him on his own. With guilt he continued onwards, he had to go keep Eric company, Grell would no doubt go stay with Alan anyway.

Alan had much missed the kind of company Grell could give. Happy and bubbly, that's why it was okay when Eric had a shift. Eric was soon to leave once Grell had shown up. They was having a nice chat about life and how Grell was being released next week, their was nothing more they could do for the infection and with Grell's permission they would be signing his release papers so he could leave and go back to work. It was a bit later when Grell said he wanted to go find Sebastian and that he'd be back soon, that Alan realised something, he was losing his friends. Grell would soon be gone and doing shifts like a normal reaper and most probably die soon enough once the infection spread to his heart and lungs. Then he wouldn't be making the short trip down to see him any more. Eric had taken more shifts to pay for Alan's hospital bills, so he was losing his company. Ronald didn't have the time to drop it and when he did it was only because he'd come to collect Eric for his shift, William didn't drop in very often either. Slowly tears started to stream down his face. That's how Grell walk into him a few minuets later. Grell was quick to walk over and pull Alan into a hug and made soothing noises.

**" Hey Alan what's gotten you so worked up all of a sudden?"** Grell asked worriedly.

**" I'm losing everyone." **He cried into Grell's shoulder. Grell's face was once of shock.

**" What do you mean Honey?" **Grell asked him whilst rubbing the older reapers back.

**" I'm going to lose everyone. I already don't see Eric that often and you'll be leaving soon." **Alan cried harder.

" **No. Stop that right now." **Grell snapped. **" Your not losing anyone. Alan, I'll still be here. I will take time out of work to spend days with you. I'll be halving the work load Ronald does so he can come see you again. I'll even help pay your medical bill so that Eric doesn't have to take any more shifts. We are all still here for you non of us are going anywhere. Okay? Eric does what he does because he cares for you, just like I do, and Ronnie and Will and the undertaker, even Sebastian told Eric he wouldn't let you die and he's a demon. So I promise you now Your not losing anyone." **Alan heard Grell whipping softly and pulled back slightly.

**" Your not ready to be leaving the hospital, are you?" **Alan asked. Grell shock his head no.

**" No, but I refuse to stay in the hospital. Let's face it you and I are not going to live if the war doesn't end soon or if you don't get that operation. I'd rather be dying on the battle field to help this war end sooner with a demons weapon through my chest with undertaker, William, Eric, Ronnie and his student by my side. Than sat wasting away in the hospital bed I've been in for a week. It's just like when they locked me up for Jack the ripper. I will not stay here any longer though. I want my chainsaw back. I want to fight with Ronnie at my side, I want to fight back to back with Will. I miss fighting with the undertaker, laughing when where clearly out numbered, yet not giving up until the last demon or angel has had their breath ripped out of their body." **He spoke with such passion in his voice that Alan had no doubt in his mind that Grell wasn't getting better because he wasn't happy. Life like this wasn't worth living. Alan knew that as soon as Grell was back on the field fighting with the undertaker again he'd bounce back and the infection would be gone. **" Anyway, I plan on getting better just in the space of my time and not in the hospital. It's dull and boring here I want to go back to my red home. I want to curl up with the undertaker in our bed not that creaky hospital bed. I don't want to live like this anymore, I'd be happier dead than I am here. Also there's nothing they can do for me here anymore. The infection's been slowed for the time being though it will get worse unless I can get that operation but just like you go over the thorns of death I will get over a small infection trust me."**

**" I believe every word you said Grell. I believe in you."** Alan said looking his friend in the eyes. Yes, he did believe in his friend. He admired Grell's strength, even when both of their lives was going to end soon Grell still got up and said he was going back to work. It might lengthen his life if he stayed in the hospital but he didn't care he wanted to fight by his friends side again and for that Alan admired him.

They sat talking for hours when things started going back. A pain set it's self in the middle of Alan's chest. At first he could ignore it, but it just got worse and worse as the minuets ticked on. He was eventually doubled over in pain. He didn't even realise when Grell left to go get the nurses, nor when the nurses were rushing around him. All he knew in them few minuets was the pain that was getting worse and worse in his chest. Word was quickly sent out to the undertaker and Eric.

**" Eric, undertaker you are needed back in the hospital." **The messenger said. The undertaker didn't wait for the rest of the story to see if it was Grell or not. He'd be quicker just going and seeing for himself. Eric wasn't too far behind. Who ever was in trouble was in a life threatening place. No one knew if he was going to die or not.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? What could be done better? What do you want to happen next? Let me know in a review. Also what to do with Alan? Should I kill him now? Kill him later? or let him live? Same goes for Grell. Should I kill him or let him live? Let me know also if there's any parings you want to see let me know, I can change up the story to suit you wants. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Yeah I know half of this crap probably wouldn't have been around in 1904 but who the freak cares. It's fanfiction, if you wanted real go pick up a history text-book and stop reading Manga/ watching anime because news flash for ya all, it's not really.

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows you people make me feel loved. Sorry if this one is kinda short but I wanna get to writing action pieces so I'm trying to get this done quickly but with a good quality. ^.^ and I know you all want action too. If you want anything in the story though let me know. Whether it be a pairing, excluding any pairing with Grell or undertaker, sorry I set my heart on that one and it aint going anywhere, a child from someone or a fight between, I dunno Alois and Ciel. I hope you all enjoy this story be aware I have a major plot twist, if I decide to use it. You all probably know I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

_**WARNING:**_ mentions of Rape further down if you don't like it please don't read. Sorry for those people who can't read this chapter.

I'm so so so sorry for the mistakes but it was rushed whilst I was going through it because I won't be able to update until next week and I wanted to give you another chapter before then, I will re read this when the day before I publish the next chapter. hope that's okay ^^.

* * *

The undertaker grabbed Grell and pulled him into a tight embrace. So many questions ran threw his head at that minuet.

**" My love, I'm so sorry I left you alone tonight."** He said whispering into Grell's hair. He'd left as soon as he had heard something had gone wrong at the hospital, he ran the full way here not being able to bear the though if this beloved Grell died. He was one of the funniest people he knew alive. The strange fact was even hours after they had gotten back and Alan had been rendered stable that bad feeling didn't leave the undertaker. They decided to release Grell that night since he was able to move fast enough to save Alan's life and that the infection wasn't hindering his ability to move.

Over the next few weeks things seemed to be going well, though Sebastian and the undertaker thought something funny was going on with Grell. To the undertaker he became more clingy, never leaving his side, even going to the extent of getting Will to swap his and Ronald's shifts so he could work the same as the undertaker. The undertaker knew something was desperately wrong when Grell agreed to take unpaid over time just so he didn't have to stay at home on his own. His sleeping patterns had gotten worst as well, more crying out in pain, more begging not to hurt the people he cared about more screaming, more strange things but less sleep and less normalcy.

To Sebastian he had become with draw and detached from the world, pushing him away at every turn, leaning on the undertaker, Eric and Ronald. Never once did he try to flirt with him anymore and when Sebastian had asked if he would like him to accompany him on a shift he said no. It wasn't until he completely started ignoring him and the time he caught his lower back and Grell yelped so loudly that everyone looked at the pair, that he got truly worried. But that worry was for another time, the angels where planing an attack and they would need everyone's help to get through it alive.

The undertaker had just finished his shift and was walking home. He knew something was wrong with Grell he just didn't know what. Today he had met the new girl, Annabel. He already had a bad feeling about her. She wasn't really new just he hadn't met her before, even with her wandering around for the past two months. She was the new medic in training. He walked into his and Grell's shared apartment and smiled as he notice dinner was ready for him and there was also the sound of a bath running. He quickly ate dinner before putting his plate with Grell's on the side next to the sink and walking towards the bedroom door. He knocked before entering the room. Grell was sat on the edge of the double bed, in knee-length sleeping shorts, that was too baggy on his skinny frame for the undertakers likings. He was currently trying to brush his long, wet, thick red mane of hair. Taking pity on the skinny reaper the undertaker walked over to help the young reaper.

**" Let me help you with that M'lady."** The undertaker said taking the brush of Grell and positioning himself behind him so he could brush the reapers hair. As he was brushing his hair he notice a red patch on the lower left side of his back.** " Grell, M'dear, what happened to the bottom of your back?"** The undertaker asked. He could feel Grell tense under his touch.

**" I slipped and cut it. I must have ripped the skin deeper than I thought I'm assuming?"** Grell said unsure, more like a question he was hoping to get away with. The undertaker let it slide. To him it looked more like he had been given an injection multiple times in the same place. Grell wouldn't do drugs would he? No he wouldn't. It couldn't be medical reasons other wise Grell would have told him, right? What was it then? He hopped Grell would tell him eventually. He handed Grell the over sized shirt that he had 'stolen' from the undertaker, that Grell had chosen to sleep in.

**" Your bath will be ready."** The smaller reaper whispered. The undertaker knew that Grell wanted to be left alone so stood and went to the bathroom. When Grell heard the familiar click of the door lock on the bathroom he quickly stood up and got changed into normal clothing before opening the window. He looked back into the apartment before whispering softly. **" I'm sorry, but I can't lose you."** He jumped down on to the floor and turned to walk away from the block of underground flats.

Grell pulled the hood up of the coat he was wearing, chosing his darker coat instead of his red one. He walked with his head down hopping no one would notice him. He walked in a straight line until he reached the library and turned down into the alley next to it. He felt someone grab his wrist and pin them to his back before forcing him up against the wall.

**" You came."** A female voice whispered into his ear. **" So I won't hurt you precious undertaker if you take ten more of these without complaint or making any noise. Understood?"** Grell nodded. The girl found the spot on his lower left back and pressed it hard. Grell bit his lip trying not to yelp in pain. He soon felt the familiar cold point of a needle before it was pushed into his skin and muscle. **" This part of you back must be really sore and yet you continue to come see me, just for your precious undertaker's safety. I mean the needles are getting thicker and blunter and yet you refuse. You put up with thee pain just for him. If you can survive the next ten I'll leave you and the undertaker alone but if you can't then. Off with his head."** The woman said before walking away. Grell knew he had just under an hour to get home and to sleep before the effects was going to take place what ever the girl decided to do with him would be a major set back to his recovery and she'd said this. But she'd also said it would remove the infection from his body but that didn't sound to great to Grell.

When the undertaker got out of the bath and was dress for bed he walked into the room to find Grell fast a sleep. He got into his half of the bed and fell asleep instantly. Three hours later he was woke up by screaming much like that of a dying reaper. When he realised who it was his eyes flew open and the lights wear turned on instantly. The first thing he noticed was red, there was blood everywhere, Grell's blood. The undertaker quickly woke the screaming a struggling reaper. When Grell was awake he pulled the undertaker into a bone crushing hug.

He hurt all over, it was like that angle raping him all over again. He whimpered in pain, he could feel the tears streaming down his face.

**" Shh, Grell tell me wear it hurts." **The undertaker said. He wasn't going to take Grell to the hospital while he was in hysterics.

**" Everywhere." **Grell cried harder as the undertaker moved him slightly. The undertaker noticed the blood running down Grell's legs and the color instantly left his face. **" Make it stop, I don't want it to hurt." **Grell cried harder.

**" Shh I'm going to have to move you baby. Please forgive me but you'll bleed to death if I don't get you moved to the hospital." **The undertaker said prying Grell off him and slipping one of his long back clocks around himself and another around Grell. Quickly the undertaker picked Grell up and fazed to the hospital. He was seen to straight away. William, Ronald, Sebastian, Alois and Ciel was all woken up and alerted of what has happened, since they was on his team they had a right to know. Three hours later the doctors let the undertaker into sit with him. At five am the others where allowed into see him as well, though he remained unconscious. Ronald came first with a small white mouse plush with a read ribbon tied around its neck, next was William with a card some flowers and Grell's death scythe say he should get it back after all he's been through, Alois showed up next with a red fleece and a red Pillow, The undertaker didn't notice it at first but when the light caught on it, it had Grell's name stiched on them both with spiders silk, Sebastian was next to visit the reaper. Along with him he brought the little plushies Grell had of himself, the undertaker and all of his other friends, he'd even sewn all the small holes from sleeping with them when undertaker wasn't there. The most heart warming gift was from Ciel. It was a new red coat, it was styled much like that of his beloved cherished one only instead of black on it, it was a deep crimson.

**" Undertaker I have a question to ask you. What do you do if you love someone?" **Ciel asked looking to where Alois, Sebastian and Claude was talking.

**" If you love someone eh?" **

**" yeah like you love them, you haven't told them yet because you want them to love you as well before you tell them." **Ciel siad looking to the floor.

**" Well for start of it might help if you spoke to them." **The undertaker stated. Ciel shot him a glare which made him giggle. **" Okay if you love someone you**** starts by telling her or him the honest truth, if you say you'll treat her better, be sure to see it through. No don't be what she wants but everything she needs at that moment. If she tells you she loves you, say it back tell her you love her too. Give her a reason to live. Make a reason for her to love all of you no matter what it is. if she tells you secrets, tell her secrets too. If she's happy and loves you back she'll tell you her hopes and dreams, but make sure you'll tell her them too. If she starts to trust you and it gets scary and bad, don't run away because you'll regret it. If she's crying to you in the middle of the night. Even if you're tired don't tell her to leave it until the morning. Listen to her or she may slip out of your grasp." **At this point the undertaker looked away to look at Grell unconscious in his hospital bed. **" And when she says she needs you, make sure she knows you need her too. Tell that one person there the love of you life. Speak with your heart every time, and if you make a mistake, if they love you back, she will be forgiving." **The undertaker looked to be lost in thought yet answering with full passion and thoughtfulness. **" Tell her she's lovely, no, not lovely, stunning, amazing. Make sure you're alway honest tell her the truth."** Tears started to well up in the eyes of the older male as he started running his hand through Grell's red hair. **" And if you're time is limited with that person, make sure you spend every last minuet with her. Please excuse me young Earl, I must be asking you who is this person?."** The undertaker asked.

**" It-its..." **Ciel started.

A/N I know I'm evil leaving it on a cliff hanger and all that. I feel a bit mean for what I did to Grell thought but Alan LIVES. Yey. Please review and tell me what you think or want.


	4. I need to ask you

dear readers,

I actually have a few questions to ask you about this story and I will answer a few unanswered questions that my friend said she was confused about.

First I would like to say, Grell is in no danger of me killing as of yet, he is actually my favourite character from the series followed by the undertaker, Alois and Ronald. So don't worry about them four as of yet, though if I do feel that killing them would make the story progress then alas I will end their lives in this fanfic, but I will give you a chapter or two heads up. Also I would like to clarify that yes Alan is alive, for now. As for him and all character they will only be killed if I see it will help the thicken the plot of the story, if I killed him at this point we'd get no wear no one is going to die in the next few chapters, at least I don't think they will.

Secondly thank you for all the lovely reviews, I appreciate them more than I can express in words. Also I would like to say thanks to those who faved and followed this story You have been noticed to and I would just like to say to you please review so I can get your Ideas and wants into.

Also most Guest reviews I won't take into count, this sounds mean but it's free to get an account and that way I can actually thank you with your name not just guest review so please get an account on here before reviewing. Sorry about that.

Also I would like to know the answer to these before I start writing the next chapter. After this it's all finalised and non of the pairings will be getting changed. Sorry 'bout that.

My next bit goes out to two specific people and they will get to decide which pairings they want in this story. Shamefully these were the only two who have reviewed on ever chapter yet. So I would like to know.

Who do you want as pairings and what major fights do you want to see? It can be anything. The only thing I'm going to have to put restrictions on is the Alan/Eric pairing, shamefully I like this pairing almost as much as I like Grell and Undertaker and Alois/Ciel. So I want to know which pairings you don't want and which you do and what fights you want to see and which you don't. So yeah this isn't an update.

These two reviewers are Irishjenny and Katherinelionhearted.

Thanks for you time

Can't Believe I'm Not dead Yet


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. The pairing have been finalised with the majority vote winning out.  
AloisXCiel  
William will be staying with Hannah, Mei-rin will be staying with Bard and any other pairings shall be staying if they was mentioned earlier. Also I'm sitting on the fence with Grell, sorry those who ship him with Sebastian, I just don't because lets face it Sebastian hate the man. Sorry about that. Oh well I hope you enjoy the next chapter also sorry Sebastian X Ciel fans cause that aint happening either. But Drocel fan's, he shall return. He will be in this fanfic.

* * *

It was complete chaos, three teams had to be called out of dispatch and up onto the waste land called London. Now three doesn't seem like a lot not when there's only, five per unit. But when one from two units are down and there's already two teams out and there's only 50 reapers only 40 that fight, 7 demons 5 that can fight it soon adds up.

When Ciel arrived with his unit he started looking for William, after all he was his unit leader. He couldn't see him anywhere. There was blood covering the ground. The was a screech and Ciel knew an angel had spotted him. He turned just in time to see the angel fly at him. Quickly Ciel raised his borrowed death scythe and brought it down on the angel killing it quickly. He continued onwards slowly getting closer to the main battle. It had been two weeks since the accident with Grell by this time some how Alan made a full recovery and the infection had been bleed from Grell's body, that ment they could see to it that his cuts healed without infection this time. Though he remembered the convocation the doctor had with him and the undertaker.

_**" Ah, Miss Sutcliff will make a full recovery. The infection is completely gone, the only thing that concerns me was how all of his wounds were reopened."**__ The nurse looked at the undertaker scathingly. _

_**" If you're suggesting I had sex with Grell then you're damn right wrong. All I want is for the poor lass to get better. I wouldn't do anything to risk her condition to get worse. "The**__ undertaker snapped, he looked to be seething with anger at someone just suggesting it. _

_**" Oh sorry sir. It was the only explanation I could think of for his internal wounds." **__The nurse said clearly panicked. The undertaker just glared at her. __**" I do have to ask what happened to his lower back? It looks like someone has injected him with top market products to cause pain, yet have some for of healing properties to them. I'm not accusing any of you if you are doing it because it has to be a nurse. Only they can get this kind of thing. Which is why I'm releasing him in the morning and in a few days time putting him back on duty and keeping all of my nurses busy so it doesn't happen again."**_

So it wasn't the best news but it wasn't the worst either. With that in mind he continued walking forwards. He heard a yelp and ran forwards he'd know that yelp anywhere.

**" Annabel help!"** It was Alois' voice. With Alois and Annabel being the youngest reapers they had been sent on the mission together. Ciel forced himself to move faster. Neither he nor Sebastian had eaten in a while and it was wearing them down. They needed a strong soul to eat but there wasn't any around the London area. The only other alternative was reaper blood. Ciel could smell Alois now, his demon senses helping him find the now smaller blond quickly. When Alois was in clear view Ciel stopped running. The blond reaper was leant against the wall, his head tipped back resting on the wall behind him. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, one eye open, he spotted Ciel. Alois' jumped up walked over towards Ciel. Blood ran down his arm leaving thick red ribbons of crimson looking out-of-place on the pale skin.

**" Ciel, you came to help."** Alois said at first he sounded happy. " **Why!? Why did you come!?"** He shouted. **" Why didn't you stay at home, you need to feed and your weakened now. Your going to get hurt. Why didn't you just stay back at dispatch?"** Alois burst into tears. Ciel pulled Alois into a hug. He looked around for Annabel.

"**Alois where's Annabel?" ** Ciel asked his crying friend.

**" She ran, two demons showed up. My arm got broken and I asked her to help but she turned and ran away a smirk plastered on her face. They followed her, the demons."** Alois had stopped crying now his voice filled with venom."** I hope the catch her and rip her to shreds. traitorous scum, you can tell Eric never had the bloody time for her."** Alois snapped. Ciel smirked, the old Alois was returning. **" Well these no use in standing her and gabbing we might as well go help the others."** Ciel nodded in agreement.

When they arrived the first thing Ciel realised was a whole team had been wiped out and killed. The other team to injured to fight. Alan and Eric was stood back to back covering each other. Alois looked around desperately trying to find one of his three mentors. When he spotted Ronald his heart almost stopped, the right side of his face completely mangled. He spotted the undertaker next, he was stood on the roof of a house fire crackling around him, he stood laughing like a mad man, he couldn't find Grell. Ciel looked around for his team leader and Sebastian. William was stood not to far away from there, seemingly unscathed, but Sebastian wasn't in view.

Sebastian was soon found as he, used and angel like a bowling ball and knocked another three angels down.

**" Ciel, Alois. Fight back to back and don't let them get to close."** The undertaker shouted down to the youngest reapers. He turned to the angel that had broken through his flames. The sound of flesh hitting wood rang in his ears as he blocked the angel with the bottom half od his scythe before slashing the metal part down through the angels back.

Alois smiled happily when he saw Grell, but what a sight it was to behold. Splattered with blood, death scythe roaring loudly, eyes wide, grin spread a cross his features he resembled that of when he was Jack the ripper. Ciel's mouth almost hit the floor as Grell moved so smoothly out-of-the-way of the angels. You could hardly see him moving, gracefully landing next to the angel. The poor girl didn't have time to move before the chainsaw was forced through her chest. Another jumped him from the back but, Grell had seen it and turned around, slashing the angels throat with his nails.

Ciel felt Alois move from behind him. He watched as the blond reaper moved, his fighting much like Grell's, a choreographed dance. They was doing so well only five angel left. It looked like they was going to win, but seven more angels showed up. Two went for Ronald. Alois quickly ended the lives of the angel he was fighting and rushed off to help Ronald, getting there in just in time. Ciel was stood back to back with Sebastian, he could see Eric and Alan doing the same, they was struggling. He couldn't see anyone else. What was going on, where was Grell and the undertaker stood? How was Alois and Ronald doing? Was William still conscious?

" Don't worry young lord. I can see Trancy and Knox from where I am. But Mr. Spears is unconscious." Sebastian told his small friend.

**" GRELL!"** It was the undertaker's voice.

* * *

Grell could see The undertaker was struggling badly. He'd already taken a heavy hit to his right shoulder and the battle had taken a turn for the worst. Each movement was clearly sending waves of pain through his shoulder. It was then he saw the angel moving closer to his undertaker. A feral growl ripped threw his throat. He slashed the throat of one angel with his nails, slammed his scythe into another before turning and snapping the neck of the last one. Grabbing the chainsaw he jumped up onto the roof before running the direction of the undertaker. Knowing he wouldn't get there in time he threw his scythe at the closest two angels, a perfect hit. Grell jumped the last gap and landed behind the undertaker just as the angel brought his weapon down. A strike ment to kill the undertaker, seriously wounding Grell instead. Grell smirked as the angel hissed in furry. Pain rippled through his right side. Blood poured down from the newly cut wound. Grell coughed up blood.

**" Grell!"** The undertaker shouted in surprise and emotional pain. He tore into the other angels getting rid of them quickly but by this time Grell had collapsed to his knees. The angels continued to attack the others but left Grell and the undertaker alone. **" You're going to be alright."** The undertaker said, not sure whether he was reassuring himself or Grell.

**" Yeah I am. Just wait for reaper healing abilities to kick in, and where good to go."** Grell said softly. The undertaker smiled.

**" That's M'lady."** Grell smiled at the undertaker, he could already feel his side healing and the bleeding slowing down.

Ciel's feet was knocked from under him and he crashed to the floor.

**" Stupid angel scum."** He spat out, as he shakily got back to his feet. He was too weak, he knew without food soon he'd collapse and would die on this battle field, but neither him nor Sebastian could leave in the heart of a battle to find food. Ciel felt blood splatter his face and turned to see Alois' death scythe, a samurai sword, forced through an angels chest.

**" Damn it Ciel. Watch it. It almost got ya that time."** Alois said. Ciel smiled at Alois. The smaller blond was so mouthy even now when he looked younger and was smaller than Ciel. Reapers didn't age from the age they died but demons aged until they was fully grown.

**" AH shut up you hippy. Go get a hair cut."** Ciel playfully snapped back.

**" Yeah long hair doesn't suit me does it."** Alois replied, swinging his sword around to slash an angels chest.

**" No not at all."** Ciel replied, snapping an angels neck. **" Nor does the purple tips. Oh my god they just seem to be multiplying."**

**" I know right."** Alois said jumping up to dodge an attack by an angel. Ciel took a nasty hit to the head, knocking him to the floor. He was too weak to stand back up. " Ciel!" Alois yelp looking at his fallen friend. That few seconds he wasn't watching an angel slashed his neck. Ignoring the blood now ripping down from his neck Alois helped Ciel to stand and walked towards an alley. His vision was fading black but he knew he had to get them to safety.

Inside the ally no angels could see them, slowly Alois let Ciel sit on the floor before sliding down the wall.

"** Alois your neck."** Ciel gasped. Alois coughed slightly.

**" You need, to go find food or we're not going to get out of her. "** Alois said noticing a few angels walking towards them. **" Ciel what do you eat?"** Alois asked.

**" I'd need a extremely strong soul, or reaper blood to fight again. But I'm not going to harm a reaper and there's no souls around here."** Ciel said quickly trying to find more energy to fight the two advancing angels.

**" Then I got an idea."** Alois said, pulling Ciel closer to him. **" You said you wouldn't hurt a reaper, how about one that's already hurt."** He said softly.

**" Alois. I-I-i can't, I-i... Your my friend."** Ciel said.

**" Yeah and were both gonna die if you don't. Theres no way I can fight and your too weak."** Alois pointed out. He reached forwards and gently tugged Ciel closer to his neck. Ciel's eyes glowed demon red, the smell of reaper blood. It was sweeter than any soul. **" It's okay Ciel. You can do it, I don't mind."** Alois said. Ciel didn't want to but soon found Alois pushing his head closer to the huge cut across his neck. Ciel couldn't help it, the smell was to strong, to sweet, for a demon to resist, even though he wanted to. Ciel opened his mouth, the scent stronger now, and bit into Alois' neck over the wound. The blood poured into Ciel's mouth, he could feel his strength slowly getting better. He had to watch Alois carefully. He didn't want to take too much of his blood that it would put him in danger, though he did need enough to fight again.

A burning pain shot though Alois' body, his hand in Ciel's hair got tighter as the pain intensified. Ciel felt Alois tense under him. Ciel stopped what he was doing and kissed his neck.

**" Relax it won't hurt as much, I promise Sebastian taught me."** Ciel said. Ciel continued kissing the non wounded part of Alois' neck until the blond relaxed. Alois nodded, giving Ciel the okay to feed again. His head tipped backwards resting on the wall. Ciel bit in the same place as last time. He stroked Alois' cheek with one hand and balanced on the other. He could feel his strength was at full power again and stopped. He quickly turned to the angels and snapped their neck quickly. Before wandering back over to Alois, who was barely conscious.

**" Oh Alois. You knew it would do this to you yet you still insisted, why though?"** Ciel said to himself.

**" Right guys let's leave. Grell, Help Ronald with Will. I'll get Sebastian. Undertaker, can ya ge' Alan."** It was Eric giving orders. **" OI. Ciel, Alois it's time ta go. Come on we ain' go' all day ya know!" Eric shouted loudly. "Come on lads. Before the angel come back."** Eric said until he noticed Alois was leaning heavily on Ciel. **" Ah bloody hell. Get 'im straight ta the medical. Take 'im to the childs ward though. He'll been seen ta quicker there. I'll be down shor'ly ta explain ta 'em."** Eric said opening a portal. It wasn't something the reapers used often due to just about anyone could go through but with them having three bells knocked out of them this was less energy consuming. Just like Eric said, when he took Alois to the children ward he was seen to in seconds.

That night the hospital's where so crowded with reapers that, Grell, undertaker, Ronald, William, Eric, Alan, Sebastian, and Ciel decided to go home instead of stay at the hospital. Tough they was told they had to stay in twos or threes in case of an emergency, Ronald was quite willingly excepted into the home of Grell and the undertaker, William went with Eric and Alan. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and watched as he looked over to where Alois was sat on his own in the small hospital room looking out of the window and down to the under ground streets of the place they lived.

" Do you want to ask him to come with us?" Sebastian asked his clearly upset young lord. Ciel shook his head.

**" I asked him. He said he didn't want to be a bother and he's used to being on his own with that fake smile of his."** Ciel said looking at the floor. He passed Sebastian the piece of paper with it written on.

**" Why didn't he just say it?"** Sebastian asked.

**" His throat was slashed and it cut through his vocal cords, he won't be speaking for months now, if ever at all."** Ceil explained.

Ronald, Grell and the undertaker sat outside their house, though they was underground they still had a garden, and a street lights, after all if they didn't they wouldn't be able to see. They sat, hot chocolates keeping hands warm, blankets around their shoulders just enjoying each others company. The undertaker was sat watching a few mice wandering around by the garden gate, whilst Ronald had his head in Grell's lap eyes closed, he sighed happily. Looking peaceful on the outside everyone was stuck in their own worried thoughts. The undertaker worrying about how he was going to keep both, Grell and Ronald safe threw the next few weeks, Ronald panicked slightly at the fact he might lose vision in his right eye, Grell worrying about how he had at one point loved both Sebastian and William but now he didn't, he thought of them both as friends more than as any form of partner. Though the undertaker, he felt a strong need to be near the taller man, what was worrying him though was what if he loses him in the last fight. He was also worried about the same feeling slowly growing for his old student. Ronald Knox.

On the way home Sebastian noticed his young master looked rather distressed.

**" Young master what is that matter you look rather upset?"** He asked cautiously. Ciel looked to the floor.

**" It's just, we're supposed to be helping the reapers and yet there the ones putting their neck's out for us because we're to weak to do anything. I mean come on, in the time we've been here they've taken more casualties than we have cuts because their watching our backs because we can't eat. We're supposed to be the ones in hospital not them, let's put it this way. This last fight, this last few weeks have been a disaster. Come on, look at it, Alan's never going to be a full reaper after this war, that's if he lives because his illness is getting worse, Ronald Knox _is_ going to lose full vision in his right eye, Grell's never going to go back to being fully mentally stable, not that he ever was but that's not the point here, William's never going to get his scythe back it's been destroyed by the angels, Eric's not going to be right when Alan dies, The undertaker is always going to be worried, cause you can't tell me you haven't seen the lack of sleep and food showing in his personality. _Alois is _**_never_**_ going to speak again and it _**_my_**_ fault!_****"** By the end Ciel was shouting clearly upset that in this war they was practicly useless.

"My young master. In time it will get better. I promise you and all the other reapers, we will win this war." Sebastian said. Ciel smiled, demons never lied and never went back on their words.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: the next chapter will be the last I may right a sequel to this depending. I have enjoyed working on this fic and loved all the reviews so thank you guys for all you're support. I have started a new fanfiction for the Noah's ark Circus characters because I neglected them during in this fic so please do go check that out for me. and see if it's to you likings. s/10567928/1/A-different-life

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest of the story. PS: Grell will be in my other story as well.

* * *

Ciel looked up from where he was working on his paper work. He could hear the sounds of three horses coming down the drive and into the HQ. It was annoying to say the least. He could hear the doors of the main entrance opening and a few scuffling sounds before the door to the office room flung open. Three people walked in.

Three people shrieked two names and suddenly the newcomers was no longer stood but flat on the ground.

**" I missed ye to Red, bu' coul' ye please ge' off you're kind of heavy." **Ciel looked up startled he'd know that voice any where It was Joker.

**" Sorry Joker. It's just been forever since I saw you." **Grell exclaimed. Joker smiled. Ciel continued down to See Peter and Wendy had knocked over Snake and Alois had jumped on Drocell.

**" Sorry I can't stand and chat we've got important things to discuss with William. Come along, Snake, Joker." **Drocell said standing up. Ciel watched them leave and returned his focus back on to his paper work. Two and a half hours later Drocell, William, Joker and Snake walked back into the room.

**"I would like your attentions please**." William spoke loudly. **" I contacted the yorkshire dispatch last night and asked for back up, they said they would send their three most efficient reapers and they did. We have now devised a plan of action, with Joker, Drocell and Snakes help we will defeat the angels. I will only say this once. In one weeks time we are opening the gates to allow the angels in, we will ambush them. Snake had brought many venomous snake with him, to guard the hospital wing so please do not scream or make a fuss if you see one. That will be all for now." **William said. The other three started walking around and catching up with their friends. It was a long but happy day for everyone and soon after the thought of the final battle weighed heavily in everyone's minds.

* * *

One week later they opened the gates and prepared for the final attack. Angels flooded in through the gates without hesitation. Only to find themselves trapped and ambushed or so the reapers thought.

**" Grell, Ciel take the woods to the right." **William said Grell and Ciel nodded taking of towards the woods. **"Ronald, Alois stay close to Sebastian, Joker and Drocell and take the cliffs." **Drocell mounted his horse and pulled Alois' up behind him before it reared up and took of in a gallop, Joker had already taken off on his, Sebastian and Ronald not to far behind on the other one. **" Undertaker go with Eric and Alan and take the left side. Me and Claude will take the main ground, what ever you do, do not let them past." **William told the reapers and demons. Soon they had all separated.

Ciel and Grell had started fighting as soon as they got with in three meters of the woods. Grell seemed to be enjoying himself. Slashing madly allowing blood to splatter, both of them and the floor. Grell jumped up into the air and slashed the angle's quickly before landing on the top branch of a tree. Ciel looked back to notice a fire had stated. It was already blazing and burning brightly, they was forced into the woods only to be ambushed by the angels, who was trying to corner them. They ran fast trying to avoid the trees that was being cut and forced over by the angels in no pattern. That's what they thought until they realised they was trapped. Grell watched as the angels cut the tree's down, trapping them until only one was still stood. It would crush them. Grell watched wide-eyed and defenceless as the angels proceeded to knock it down, they had fallen into the mouse trap.

**"Ciel do you remember the question I asked you the other week?"** Grell asked the small demon.

**" Why am I fighting and who am I fighting for? Yeah I remember." **Ciel replied. **" Why?"**

**" Do you have an answer now?"** Grell asked watching the tree that was going to crush them. Ciel smiled.

**" Yeah, I'm fighting to protect my friends. Who? I am fighting for Alois' happiness."** Ciel replied.

**" Good. Don't hate me for this, then and I'll make sure you get back to Alois."** Grell replied just as the tree was forced over. Before the tree hit them, Grell dragged Ciel down to the floor and brought him into his chest to protect him from the falling branches.

* * *

Sebastian was unsure if Ronald would be able to keep hold with how fast they was moving, but Alois was holding on just fine and Joker was going faster than they was. So if they was fine surly Ronald would be as well. They charged up the hill but stopped half way up. Joker got of his horse.

**" 'ere, ta'e 'im and go fin' 'ee ringleader. we'll mee' back 'ere in an hour. " **Joker told them handing over the horse to Alois. **" I figured 'ee shoul' know how to ride a 'orse." **Alois took the reigns happily.

Alois nodded cockily. Ronald got on the horse behind them and Joker got on behind Drocell.

**"we'll be seeing 'ee soon then." **Joker said smiling. Sebastian couldn't remember a time when the old circus leader hadn't been smiling. They watched the other two leave to find Ash/Angela before continuing slowly up the hill. There was a few angels but nothing that harmed any of them. One they reached the top of the hill Drocell's horse reared up onto its hinde legs kicking its front ones out. Sebastian almost laughed at how funny it was too see angels running from their horses. His a midnight black one and Drocell's white as snow. As funny as it was the horses was soon cut down and they was left at a disadvantage. Drocell had been cut badly already and blood was spilling down on to the floor. Without his dolls Drocell was practically useless and Joker and Sebastian was left to protect him. Drocell backed up to dodge an attack but ended up falling down a hidden ditch, Sebastian heard bones breaking from where he was stood. Oh well at least he was safer down there than up here. The angel's where going a fine job of backing him up to the cliffe edge.

Heard Joker yelp in pain and the sound of metal hitting his now wooden arm.

**" Sebas'ian. I can' 'old them back there's to many."** Joker shouted over to Sebastian who was just out of his sight. Sebastian needed to think of a plan fast but the ground was starting to crack and he wasn't sure how badly Joker was doing. There was a scream of pain, an angel clearly. He could hear the fight but couldn't see it, damn that was annoying. Then everything was silent from the area Joker had been.

Everything was going wrong at this minuet in time they had started off so strong but them they got separated and now the world was crashing around them. Sebastian heard trees falling not to far away and a familiar shriek that belonged to Ciel, but he didn't have time to worry about it as he had his own problems. Sebastian looked down to see he had also fallen into an angels trap much like Drocell had. The ground was cracking, before he could even move one foot of it the cliff gave way and he fell the ten mille drop to the ground.

* * *

The undertaker saw someone move from the corner of his eye. It was Annabel, the traitor who had been black mailing Grell, the one who had left Alois to die. Rage took control of his body completely ignoring all orders from William He took after the small brat.

Annabel stopped once she noticed he was following her. She smirked.

**" You're to one who was black mailing Grell?!" **The undertaker snapped when he landed in front of her. Annabel froze, how did he find out.

**" H-h-how did you..." **She trailed off. The undertaker smirked.

**" I didn't you've just told me with your reaction." **He replied. summoning his death scythe he slashed at the small girl. Annabel smirked and summoned her death scythe also. They fought aggressively. Blood from both splattered the floor in a crimson color.

**" You know what? It was so funny watching Grell get taken by the angels and to be abused by them. It made my day every time to see him broken on the floor." **Annabel laughed. That's when the undertaker lost his temper. Annabel regretted angering the undertaker almost instantly, his slashes at her became much more frequently and stronger, though she was struggling to keep up but the undertaker was burning his energy fast. Angered he derived the final blow. Content with what he had done he stood up to return to Eric and Alan only to realise he was closer to William and Claude who was losing badly. He turned to help them. He fought with the angels with Claude and William for half an hour before William had used too much energy and collapsed, Claude didn't last to much longer.

The undertaker's strength finally failed him and he collapsed. The fight with Annabel had knocked it out of him. Oh how he would much love to be curled up in his bed with his Grell. He'd failed. He'd failed to protect William and Claude when they too had collapsed, he'd failed to stay close to Eric and Alan, he'd failed to protect Ronald, but most importantly he'd forgotten to protect Grell. The last thing the undertaker saw before he blacked out was angels eating either Claude's or William's souls, which ever it was a devastating loss. Damn it, it was up to Alois and Ronald to save them all now.

* * *

Ronald and Alois found Ash/Angela with ease and followed quickly. They chased her into an old creaky building, it was then they realised it was the hospital they had the ill reapers in. Damn it, they couldn't let her past. There was a loud crash and the one of the windows came smashing in on the two reapers below.

Ronald rolled on to the floor to avoid the shattered glass. Damn he wasn't supposed to let him in. Grabbing his lawnmower he sprang back up to his feet. He looked over to Alois who was un sheathing his scythe.

**"Hey let's get this bitch!" **Ronald shouted. Alois nodded in agreement, they turned towards Ash/Angela.

**" Your war ends here. The world doesn't need cleansing, and if it does it doesn't need doing by destruction!" **Alois spat. **" You bloody witch." **Ronald smiled it was the first time Alois had spoken since the smaller fight, and it would probably be the last time as well but no way was they going to let this angel past to the medical center without a fight. They both jumped at the angel. Ash moved out of the way, but Alois was faster, turning quickly he slashed out cutting Ash's arm. The small nick gave Ronald the opotunity to slash his lawnmower across it's back. They knew they needed to be carefull other wise they would die, Ash was the leader of the angels.

**" Stop now and I'll let you into heaven." **Angela tried.

**" Don't you get it. I don't care if heaven won't have us, were together. Ciel is everything I have and I will fight until I'm dead just to keep him safe. You won't get to him." **Alois replied . The fight continued as slowly as it had begun. Ronald was kicked backwards and he felt Alois' scythe land next to him. He looked up to see Alois ducking an attack. He quickly ducked again span around and kicked, before punching Ash/Angela in the jaw forcing it to fall backwards. The next thing Ronald heard was blood splattering the floor. The angel has slashed Alois' chest and deeply too. Anger was the only thing fuelling Ronald now, he threw Alois' scythe back at the small blond before jumping up and revving the engine on his lawnmower. He started slashing wildly and Alois soon joined in. Ronald felt the blades of his lawnmower cutting bone and looked to see the angel had fallen to the floor and the spinning blades were buried in her chest splattering blood, mussel, bone and some guts all over the two of them. He turned the engine off and allowed Alois the finishing blow. The war was over they had won now they just needed to go find everyone else.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed and will like the final chapter as well Please do go check out my other story, it has the Noah's ark circus in it and will have reapers, Grell, Ronald, Alan and Eric in it.


End file.
